Gomez Addams
Gomez Addams is a character in The Addams Family (1973 animated series) and The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series). About Gomez He is the husband of Morticia Addams, the brother of Fester Addams and the father of both Wednesday and Pugsley. In the 1973 version of the animated series, Gomez was a small man as his wife Morticia was taller than him. But in the 1992 version, Gomez was a little bit taller. He is a man with short black hair in a mini straight cut, pale skinned and black eyes. In the 1992 version, Gomez had curly hair in a wavy style and his skin appear light beige. He mostly wears his formal suit as his primary attire. In the 1973 version the color of his suit is dark teal and his tie is black while in the 1992 version, it was pink and black pinstriped, he now has black formal vest beneath his pinstriped suit jacket and the tie was red. When he battles the Thing in a sword fight during the segment "The Sword Fightin Thing", He removes his formal suit during his tornado spin maneuver to expose his black formal vest and his formal pants are dark gray which is a reminiscent of his 1973 appearance. When everyone is asleep during the night, Gomez wears a dark purple and navy blue striped sleepwear with a black collar. In the segment "Double O Honeymoon" when he battles Hairdo in a sword fight at his home, Gomez changes his outfit in a tornado spin to reveal a Zorro costume in black and purple colors. When he takes a swim he wore a maroon sleeveless classic beach jumpsuit. In the 1973 version, Gomez is a nice husband to his family and also chauffeur in their Creepy Camper which he drives through their travels. But in the 1992 version as the head of the household, Gomez is a happy-go-lucky man with full of confidence and joy and he was the one who sets their family dances in the end of the segments and episodes. He has a Spanish accent whenever his wife Morticia flirts at him by taking multiple kisses on her hands and always participates with his brother Fester Addams in his dangerous games such as Hide and Seek. Gomez is also protective to his wife which caused him to get jealous when other men including Hairdo were attracted to her and is expert in swordsmanship which also extends his protection of his family. His swordsmanship was demonstrated when he wielded a sword as he was forced to spar with Thing in his Zorro costume, holding his own against a growing thorny vines which was done by Normina Normanmeyer by spraying the growing spray to frame his wife in order for the principal from Happydale Heights School banned her from making these activities and his notable battle against Hairdo. He is also good at ballroom dancing, and is frequently seen dancing with his wife. He is also sociable towards Norman Normanmeyer despite the latter wanting to take him and his family out of Happydale Heights. One episode shows Gomez had financial problem until Wednesday informed him that their house was about to be demolished by the bulldozers. Casting History * Lennie Weinrib - The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * John Astin - The New Scooby-Doo Movies and The Addams Family (1992 Animated Series) Category:Characters Category:The Addams Family Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:The Funtastic Index